


I'll Feel It In the Morning

by SallyWhite92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, that had been so long ago, back when she was still trying to be a hard-ass tomboy and he was a jackass frat boy whose only interest was how much he could score. They hadn’t even gotten along back then, constantly yelling at each other and challenging each other to stupid competitions. But one drunken night had changed all of that and he would never regret what had happened between them that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Feel It In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this, absolutely none. Jazzy and I were talking about NSFW headcanons for these two and I was sent a smut prompt. This was actually a lot of fun to write and I expect I'll probably write more in the future.

_“I'm going to leave so many hickeys on your body that you won't have a chance to cover them all up.”  
  
_ Reiner bit his lip as the pretty brunette kissed up his bare chest, her fingers tracing slow circles on his abs. His own meaty hands were fixed on her hips, his head thrown back against the wall behind him as he reveled in the attention she was giving him. He knew that she wasn’t kidding when she said that, she truly intended to mark him up so badly he would be bruised up for weeks.  
  
But god, he did not care.  
  
Ymir had her hands on his belt in a few short seconds, making quick work of undoing it and pulling it off of him. She threw it aside and it landed with a loud clink on the floor that would have made him jump if her mouth wasn’t attacked to his collarbone. He could feel himself so painfully hard in his pants. She always knew right where to tease him, where to touch him that would have him aching for her. The little tease.  
  
His pants were undone and shoved down in seconds, and he was quick to kick them away as well. Her hands were then suddenly shoved into his boxers and on his hard dick in seconds and he couldn’t stop the loud moan that left him if he wanted to. She grinned up at him and started to kiss down his chest, lowering herself onto her knees as she shoved his boxers down his toned legs. And then his dick was in her mouth and she was sucking on him like a pro and he thought he might come right then and there. That would have been so embarrassing.  
  
He groaned and reached down to run his fingers through her dark hair, noting that it had gotten longer since the first time they had met. God, that had been so long ago, back when she was still trying to be a hard-ass tomboy and he was a jackass frat boy whose only interest was how much he could score. They hadn’t even gotten along back then, constantly yelling at each other and challenging each other to stupid competitions. But one drunken night had changed all of that and he would never regret what had happened between them that night.  
  
He cried out softly when she reached up to fondle his balls as her mouth worked him over and he nearly came right then and there. But that wasn’t what he wanted. He gently coaxed her mouth off of his dick, though part of him missed her already. But he refused to go back to his old ways of just being focused on getting himself off. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply, his hands going to her ass and encouraging her to jump up. She was quick to comply, jumping up so that he could hold her up by her ass as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands were in his hair then and her tongue in his mouth, rutting against him as she searched for some kind of friction.  
  
God, she was so hot when she was like this. He was such a lucky bastard.  
  
He carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed, his lips never leaving hers as he made quick work of her shorts and underwear. He threw them across the room and reached up between her legs, slipping a couple of fingers into her and letting his thumb brush across her clit just the way she liked it. She cried out into his mouth, her hands flying to grip his back and her fingernails digging into his skin. He moaned and dipped his tongue in to taste hers, loving the sting she left against his skin.  
  
His mouth left hers and he kissed slowly down her body, making sure to nip at her neck and shoulders. She loved it when he did that, they were both biters. He paid special attention to her nipples, lapping at them until he felt her start to drip around his fingers and she was starting to tighten up. “Good girl,” he murmured against her skin, unable to help the grin tugging at his lips  
  
“Cheeky bastard,” she growled and tugged at his hair, but he knew she wasn’t really mad.  
  
He kissed down her flat stomach, letting his tongue trace over the muscle there and feeling her hips start to jerk up against his hand, begging him for more. He traced his lips over her inner thighs until she was whining, tugging at his hair once more. And he decided she had been plenty good.  
  
His mouth was on her pussy in seconds, one hand on her ass and the other rubbing up and down her gorgeous tanned legs. She cried out loudly, her hips rutting against his mouth as she searched for release desperately. He licked up to her clit, running his tongue over the pearl over and over until she was sobbing. He thrusted his fingers into her, hitting that one spot that he knew drove her crazy, and it wasn’t long before she arched up and came with a loud cry. His name escaped her mouth and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
  
Reiner pulled away and wiped his mouth with a shirt that had been laying on the bed, grinning down at her as he watched her try to catch her breath. But as soon as he threw the shirt aside she had surged up and was attacking his neck with bites and suckles on his skin. He moaned loudly and gripped her ass once more, loving how firm and toned it was. He had always been an ass man.  
  
Ymir sat up in his lap and lined him up with her entrance and slowly lowered herself down onto him, making both of them groan loud. She locked her hands behind his neck and looked into his as she started to thrust herself onto him, her mouth partly open and her pupils dilated. He gripped her ass and helped her along, guiding her so that it would feel great for both of them. She whined and lowered her mouth down onto his shoulder, biting into him so hard that he swore she broke skin. But he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. It all felt too good.  
  
It wasn’t long before they were both going faster and faster, racing to find that glorious finish together. Reiner reached up and gripped Ymir’s chin, pushing it up so that he could attach his mouth to hers. He was going to come, he could feel it, he couldn’t stand it anymore. But he could feel her starting to tighten around him, which let him know that she was close too. He wanted her to come before he did. He reached down between them to rub her clit as he continued to pound into her. She pulled her mouth away and threw her head back, crying out.  
  
_“Reiner!”_  
  
And just like that she was coming and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She shuddered against him as she rode it, and he quickly pulled out of her before he could finish inside of her. She pushed him back onto the bed and took him into her mouth again, pumping her hand on what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. His hips bucked up, unable to help it, and he came with a cry too.  
  
“Shit, Ymir…!”  
  
He went limp on the bed when he was done, panting and watching her with wide eyes. She threw her head back and swallowed his seed, and he swore he had never seen anything sexier. She looked at him with a cheeky grin and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before flopping down beside him, snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and turned on his side so that he could look at her.  
  
“Wow…” He leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against hers, grinning when it made her giggle softly. He reached up to touch around his neck and collarbones, noting that the skin there was a little sore. “Aw geez…how bad does it look?”  
  
“Pretty bad.” She chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair, making him moan softy and pull her closer. “Good thing it’s cold out, you can just wear a scarf tomorrow.”  
  
“All day? The boys will be pestering me.” His fingers went to tickle her sides and she squealed and flailed, laughing and slapping his arm playfully. But he didn’t really mind, noting the mark on her own collarbones and her chest. He grinned and pulled her into his chest, pressing a kiss into her hair.  
  
“Hey.” She peeked up at him from under her long eyelashes in a way that completely melted his heart. “I love you.”  
  
He smiled warmly at her. “I love you too.”


End file.
